The Mission
by Code LJ
Summary: Lady Jaye finds herself teaching at an all-girls school.  First in a series of stories.  Rated "T" for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but 2 dogs and sometimes, a cat.

Author's Note: This story has been floating around in my head for a time and is the first in a series. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Flint asked Lady Jaye, as he followed her from Duke's office where he had seen her emerge, her face displaying a thoughtful look.

"What…huh…oh, Flint. Sorry, didn't see you there," she replied. "It's nothing. Just something Duke told me. Another mission. Sorry, but I think we'll have to break our date tonight. I have to pack." And with that, she brushed him off, leaving him standing there, confused. What on earth is going on? he wondered to himself. Normally, Lady Jaye, his partner, confided most things in him. Actually, he and his partner were usually paired on missions together as well. Being second in command, Flint also knew about most missions. Turning on his heel, he headed back to Duke's office to see exactly what was going on.

"Sorry, Flint," replied Duke "Conrad" Hauser. "This one is highly confidential. A need to know basis. Look, I know you're worried," he hurried on, sensing that his old friend was going to argue a point, "but it's nothing to get your panties in a bunch," he smirked. Usually, riling up Flint took his mind off of things. This time was no exception, as he knew Flint would fall for this remark.

"Hey, now, who you callin' a girl there, Dukey…." and so began the one upmanship. Duke relaxed and enjoyed the verbal sparring. At least he won't bother me for something I can't tell him and something he doesn't want to know, he thought gratefully.

* * *

"So, where are you off to this time?" Scarlett leaned against the door jam, watching Lady Jaye pack. "Hmmm….designer clothes. A trip, maybe? Did you and Flint score some time off?"

Lady Jaye sighed. "You know I can't say much, but just know I'm going under for a few. Of course," she grinned, "if I told you I'd have to kill you!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…whatever. Hope you have fun! Oh, and get back in one piece. I don't want to have to deal with lover boy if anything happens!"

Lady Jaye frowned. "On second thought, don't tell him anything. Tell him you came to the room and I was already gone. No sense you having to put up with some tirade of his, going off on this, that, or whatever…." her voice trailed off, thoughtful. Although she knew she loved Flint, there were times when he was a bit too possessive, too protecting of her. Not that he would ever let it jeopardize a mission. He was too much of a professional on that part. However, there had been times in the past three years that they'd been involved that she would return from a mission and find him moody and quite frankly a grouch and pest to everyone, especially if it was a mission where she received an injury, no matter how slight. Comes with the job, she shrugged to herself. If I wanted to avoid it, I guess I'd be working at some nice safe job somewhere else…..like the bomb squad, she chuckled.

"Not a bad idea," answered Scarlett, interrupting her thoughts. "I need to head to the gym anyway. I did not see nor hear you!" And with that, she gave a salute and snuck out the door.

Lady Jaye sighed. Who knows what Flint "Dash" Faireborn would think about her latest mission. As the mission would require most of her acting as well as her linguist skills, she did not need Flint barging in and getting her focus off the mission. She reflected again what Duke had said in the privacy of his office.

"This is classified on a 'need to know' basis. So far, just you, Hawk, and myself know of this mission," Duke started out by saying. He continued, "We suspect that an all-girls school in Ireland is actually a training center for Cobra." He held up his hand as Lady Jaye started to speak. "Let me continue. They are using girls who they find as runaways, or juvenile delinquents sent by their parents to this 'free' school. They are from all over the world, apparently. I mean, what parent wouldn't want their troubled teen to be in a boarding school in another country? Your mission is to start as the new French teacher and P.E. coach." He handed her a document. "This is your briefing. Read it carefully. You will be assuming the role of Alison McCreary. You come highly recommended and they are awaiting your arrival. Um, "he hesitated for a moment, "you might want to pack some of your more stylish clothes as there seems to be a dress code for the teachers. I'm afraid there's not much time to shop, but…."

Lady Jaye smiled and cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I've got the designer clothes handled. Thanks, though. I'm not sure if the Joe Visa would quite cover my expenses."

"Er, yeah," Duke said with a sigh of relief. "We were a little worried about being overdrawn. Good to know. Your plane leaves in 2 hours. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Jaye felt bad about leaving without saying goodbye to Flint, but Duke had implied that the "need to know" did not include him and she did not feel like lying to him. Although he SHOULD understand, she thought, thinking of the business they were in. She sighed. She really loved the big lug, jealousy and all. She knew some of it stemmed from his insecurity about women and relationships, but she chose not to go there. She packed the last of her clothes and stood back, admiring her stylish luggage set.

"Haven't seen you for awhile," she smiled as she talked to her burgundy set. Although she knew her mission was a serious one and was for reconnaissance only, as Duke had clearly stated during his briefing, she did enjoy having an opportunity to dress up. While her attire on base was mostly regimented, with her "free time" being in jeans and t-shirt, her tomboy image vanished when it came to designer clothes. No sense wasting it on the men on this base! They probably wouldn't even recognize her, she thought with a chuckle.

Sighing again, thinking of Flint, she decided to leave a note for him on her bed. She really hated leaving without saying goodbye. In their line of business, you never knew what could happen. She grabbed a pad she kept at the side of her bed and scribbled quickly. Placing it under the stuffed bear Flint had won her at a carnival one time that had a place of honor on her bed, she figured he'd find it when he came to check on her. Without looking back, she grabbed her garment bags and dragged her suitcases (thank goodness for wheels!) out the door, closing it with a sound click.

* * *

"Ali?" Flint called softly as he knocked on her door. No answer. He tried the door and found it unlocked. Walking into the empty apartment, he could tell she was already gone. Sighing, he made his way to her room and stared unseeingly at the picture she had of them on her nightstand. As he sat heavily on her bed, he heard the crinkle of paper. Leaning over, he saw the note half under the bear she had christened "Teds".

"Love you, Ali"

Short, simple, to the point…that was his Ali. However, because she took the time to write it, knowing that he'd be here to check on her, touched him. The fact that she couldn't talk about the mission worried him, that Duke was keeping it from him as well. He tried to shrug it off. After all, she was a professional. Like he was. Only…he still worried. Sighing, he got up and decided to head to the recreation room. Chances are, there was a game of pool or poker going on that needed his attention. Or at least he needed the distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Jaye loved loved LOVED flying in first class! Although it was something she was accustomed to since she was small….although most of the time it was in a private plane that she crossed the Atlantic….she loved the whole atmosphere of it. Being a Joe was rewarding in itself, but there were not too many luxuries that went with the job. However, to keep her up her alias, Alison McCreary would be a first class passenger, dressed in the Chanel suit. Come to think of it, so would Lady Allison Hart-Burnett, she thought with a smile. Not too often she thought about the title that went with her name anymore. She was but a….regular joe, she thought with a smirk.

The fasten seat belt sign flashed on and Lady Jaye blinked. She realized most of her flight was spent in deep thought, reflecting on her life, past and present, and of thoughts of the upcoming mission. She had used the time wisely though to "get into character." She walked off the plane as Alison McCreary and greeted the man holding the sign with her name with a curt nod.

With luggage stowed in the trunk of the luxury sedan they had sent, she and the driver set off for the school. Jaye spoke for the first time since she had indicated what her luggage looked like. "How far is it to the school?" making sure she put some excitement into her voice as well as a bit of jet lag.

"Ah well, madam, it is about a two hour drive from the airport. Ye might want to have yerself a bit of a nap since the headmistress will want to be seein' ye as soon as we get there." The driver's voice was very respectful, if not a bit distant. Jaye decided to take part of his advice. She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes, but not sleeping. In her head, she was going over the mission goals and preparing herself for her role.

She must have fallen asleep because she awoke to find the car slowing down as it turned into a drive marked by two large iron gates which swung shut behind them. Lady Jaye noted two guard stations on either side of the gate, and that most of the property seemed to be fenced. Damn, she thought to herself, this is not good if I don't have my bearings of where we are in respect to the airport. Should have gotten some shut eye on the plane, she angrily admonished herself. Too late to dwell on such matters, she gave a shrug and took the driver's hand as he helped her out of the car. They were parked in front of what looked like an old manor house which, from the outside, had seen better days. Peeling paint and crooked shutters were the least of its worries. However, it was enormous and Jaye glimpsed other buildings on the property, knowing that looks can be deceiving. It probably worked well for a boarding school as well as a possible training center. No one would suspect that this place, falling apart as it looked, would house a potential threat.

The driver must have seen the skepticism in Jaye's face because he coldly stated, "Ye cannot judge a book by its cover, miss. We are here to help troubled minds, not impress the local gentry."

Lady Jaye smiled sheepishly. She knew better than to reveal her thoughts on her face, but thought it might suit Alison McCreary. "So sorry," she said softly. "I was just amazed at the size of this place!"

The driver's stern look turned into a gentle smile. "Sorry, miss. I guess I have ta hear so much from the young misses that come here that I find meself a bit defensive. Now, let me get yer bags and you can head to the headmistress office. It'll be yer first door on the right."

Lady Jaye nodded her assent and noticed for the first time that the massive front door was slightly ajar. She puzzled over that. Wasn't it just closed…she'd better get it together with the details, she thought with a shake of her head. Duke would want a full report. The plan was for her to use a secret signal worked out between the two of them to pull her out if necessary, if she found what they feared was true.

As she entered the hallway, she noted that the carpet seemed to not be as worn, nor the walls, as it looked on the outside. Obviously the care of the interior of the house was more important than the exterior to someone. She knocked softly on the door to her right, noticing the gold plate that clearly stated "Madame Black, Headmistress." A gruff, female voice, slightly tinged with an accent Jaye could not pinpoint at the time, bade her to enter.

The headmistress office was one of style and antiques. Madame Black had her back turned towards the window and Jaye noted that she had watched her arrival. The woman cleared her throat and turned around, facing Jaye. There was something familiar about the face, but Jaye could not put her finger on it. It would come to her.

"You are Alison McCreary, I assume," she said in a no-nonsense voice. I nodded my head and started to speak, but she kept on. "You are still on a trial basis, I don't know if you were told that. We deal with highly strung young girls that need a new…how shall we say…lease on life. You will teach 2 classes of French a day, one beginner, one advanced, and two classes of physical education. To evaluate your effectiveness," she continued, "we will place a monitor in your classroom. It is very important that you maintain your professional distance from these girls, but yet be a good role model. Some of our methods you may think are…." she hesitated, "unusual, but know that we have a proven track record and it works. You come highly recommended but you will be sitting in on today's lessons with your monitor so that you can see what I mean by our professional demeanor."

She gave a brief, tight smile, which made Lady Jaye think that this was not a usual expression to cross the headmistress' face. "I hope you will work out. You seem to be just what we need. Your lessons will begin on Tuesday. As it is Sunday, you have some time to acclimate yourself to your new environment. Your monitor will be here in a moment to show you around. Your room is in the staff house. As we are an isolated place, I feel that we do not need to go over the moral clause in your contract?"

"No, ma'am," Lady Jaye replied respectfully. Who on earth would she get in trouble with out here? Certainly not the driver. While not old, he was certainly not her type. Definitely not the "dash"ing man she had left back home. She smiled inwardly at her little pun, although no expression showed on her face.

"Headmistress." A pretty woman in her mid-20s stood at the doorway. Blonde curls fell around her head to her shoulders and she absentmindedly pushed a strand behind her ear. "I am sorry I am late. One of the girls…."

The headmistress gave an almost imperceptible nod and the woman stopped midsentence. Turning to Lady Jaye, she smiled and held out her hand. "I am Carly Rhodes. I teach Spanish, P.E., and Directed Study. You must be Alison. Welcome to our staff!"

Lady Jaye found herself smiling back at this engaging woman. Unlike the stern headmistress (how's that for a stereotype, Jaye thought), this woman was all fluff and light, but obviously with some sort of brain, or she would not be here. Jaye shook her hand and Carly put a hand on her back. "Come with me and I'll give you the grand tour."

"This is the main hallway and our classrooms are situated off this wing. We teach English, French, Spanish, Russian, German, Arabic, as well as World History, and several courses of P.E. There is also a directed studies course for our older girls who are able to choose their topic, with the headmistress approval. "

"We do get Internet and high speed at that, satellite." She laughed at Jaye's doubtful face. "Oh yes, even out here the world closes in. I admit, it's a bit barren, but you get used to it. Trust me, after teaching all day, you want no part of anything except getting a good night's rest! Our staff is pretty close and we have a staff quarters away from the girls, except for the ones that are also dorm matrons. Thank goodness I'm not one of them!" she giggled. "I remember lots of pillow fights and sneaking out when I was in school and don't think I could handle the girls!"

"You teach three different subjects?" Lady Jaye inquired. "And everyone teaches P.E.?"

"Oh yes. It doesn't sound quite as hard as all that. We are on a block schedule as well as varying studies from day to day. I'm sure you've been told, but the girls who are here are the ones who don't quite 'fit in' to other schools. Some are on scholarship, others come from wealthy families. However, we are a bit like a finishing school and these girls come out successful and ready to face life! Hence all the courses in P.E. A girl today must know how to handle herself. Too many damsels in distress, if you get my drift," she said, wrinkling her nose. "We teach the girls self-defense as well as how to handle themselves in any situation. We educate their minds and bodies," she stated proudly.

Lady Jaye took all this in. While this could be a secret Cobra training facility, she doubted Carly had any knowledge of it. She couldn't imagine this perky blonde be any type of Cobra agent. The headmistress, while she fit the stereotype of any all-girls' school, could be another story. There was something familiar about her. Possibly she reminded her of one of hers from the past, she speculated. However, instinct told her to keep an eye out for Madame Black.

After touring the facility, including the fields and sheds where the P.E. equipment was stored, Carly showed her the staff quarters. At one time a guest house, it had been transformed into a small home, complete with kitchen (but only one bathroom!) that the staff lived. All female, they gave Jaye a friendly smile when she entered with Carly.

"This is Alison and she's going to take some of the burden off of us for awhile!" Carly laughed. "Meet Valerie and Margaret. Violet and Stephanie are out with the girls right now. They have the lucky duty of being dorm matrons!" she groaned.

Valerie threw a small pillow at Carly, who caught it. Quick reflexes, Jaye noted. "You are just sooo jealous," Valerie quipped. Carly laughed and tossed the pillow back on the couch. Turning to Jaye, she asked, "So what is your specialty for P.E.?"

"I've been asked to work on javelin and archery. Madame Black said she might add more, but that would be the focus for this semester."

"Nice," replied Margaret. "The girls rotate through a different P.E. teacher each day. The days you don't teach P.E., you teach the other core subjects. French, right?" At Lady Jaye's nod, she smiled. "Good. I never could quite get the hang of that language and was so happy that you came along. Spanish is my first love!"

Margaret continued. "The headmistress teaches German. That's her native language. Valerie teaches English and Grammar, which is most of the girls' native language, and the others teach World History and Arabic. I think that about covers it…."

"So, Alison, I'm to be your matron for the first two days, and then you are on your own starting Wednesday! Kind of like a mentor, I suppose. That way, you can see how we handle the girls. For the most part, they are pretty loveable. Most have been here long enough that they are grateful for the opportunity, although we have a few mischievous ones. Headmistress usually deals with them and that's that. Let me show you to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days went by quickly as Jaye observed how Carly dealt with students. It also gave Jaye a chance to observe the girls as well. While the Headmistress' presence was felt, she was rarely seen. Each first year was to take 2 weeks of each language. Once evaluated, they would be placed in the class of their strength. Jaye noted particularly the courses for P.E. Besides archery and javelin, there was also "armory" where the girls not only learned how to handle various weapons, but how to load and disassemble only to reassemble once more. Weight training was another one that Lady Jaye noted, but did not see the others. By Wednesday, she was ready to teach, noting how the other staff members dealt with the students. They were right. They weren't bad girls but pretty obedient. There were some independent streaks so you could see their individual spirits. While the girls wore uniforms of navy pants and white shirts, they were allowed to accessorize as long as it did not compromise their performance during P.E. In fact, after teaching for a month, Lady Jaye felt very comfortable in this new world and new role for herself. While she had never felt a strong maternal instinct towards children, these girls, ranging from 12 to 18, brought out the "big sister" in herself, she supposed. She was glad that Duke had opted for her to retain her real first name since she felt, especially with the other staff members at night, it would have been odd to not respond to her alias.

However, she found it hard to communicate with Duke. Two weeks went by and she could not find an opportunity to transfer any information to him. Her instincts told her that the P.E. classes were a bit more than a usual girls' school, as well as all the different language choices…..but the staff threw her. All young women around her age, they were a great bunch, very friendly, very outgoing. Jaye wondered if somehow the staff was just that….innocent. She decided that it was high time to sneak into the Headmistress office. That would be the only place where she would find some answers. She had already searched classrooms and checked out the girls' dorms. Obviously nothing was hidden in the staff house, either. There was one computer where the women could email friends and family, but sharing it amongst six women was hard. Jaye felt that until she had something to report, she better not send Duke a message, even under the fake Yahoo address they had created. She had sent him a quick "Hey Mom, arrived fine and everything going well. Love, Alison" to ward off any suspicion on her counterparts about not contacting home. She had concocted a story about a bad breakup, along with some tears, so that the girls knew she had a good reason for coming so far from home. It seemed they all had similar stories with only one or two family members they were close to that they contacted.

* * *

Lady Jaye decided it was now or never. The Headmistress was away for the night to attend a meeting in London. The school had a small, private plane that was used to make short trips, when needed. It was then that Jaye also discovered the "shop" where the girls were learning how to fix everything from broken down cars to airplane engines! With these suspicions fresh in her mind, she managed to sneak out of the house after one of her staff-mates had produced a bottle that the rest had giggled and enjoyed. As part of her Scot heritage, Jaye was always able to hold her liquor better than others, especially compared to her American counterparts. After they were slipping off into dream land, Jaye was picking the lock on the Headmistress door. She had had a chance to observe the office closer on her last visit, when she was being evaluated by the Headmistress and her mentor. Trying not to look too obvious, she had looked for any alarm systems, wireless or not, as well as any other traps. She smiled and thought of the Nancy Drew books she had liked to read when she was young, as well as the Agatha Christie. She glanced for the signs of a hair placed in the doorjamb, and gave a quiet giggle. Must be the influence of hanging around all these girls, she thought, shaking the thought from her head. I need to get down to business.

Hacking into the Headmistress computer, she placed her flash drive in the USB port and started to download. It would be easier to use the special cell phone she had brought with her to view the files in privacy rather than be caught in the office. As it was, the files had just finished when lights swept over the window. Lady Jaye crouched, holding her breath. The gravel crunched as a vehicle approached the main house. Damn, she thought. She had been listening for the sound of an airplane, not that of a car. She silent crept over to the edge of the window and peeked out. She did not recognize the figures emerging from the black car, but heard muttered voices. Too distant and soft for her to make out the conversation. One sounded deep, as in a male's voice. Double damn, she thought, knowing they would head for the office. Luck must have been on her side since the voices paused at the door, but she heard one mention a drink in the kitchen, and they moved on. Waiting for the sounds to disappear and counting the steps past the corner and into the kitchen, Jaye silently let herself out of the room and locked the door behind her. She dashed into one of the open classrooms as she heard the voices returning. Standing where they couldn't see her, despite the open doorway (thank goodness for the cover of darkness!), she waited until they unlocked the office and went in. She still could not make out the shadowy figures, only knowing one was male and the other female. Curiosity got the better of her and she crept from her hiding spot only to stand near the door to find out who it was and what they were saying. The first voice she almost gave an audible gasp. It was Destro.

"And how goes the training, my dear?" he asked. "Are the newest recruits ready to serve their 'country'?"

"But of course, dahling," answered the voice of the Baroness. "Graduation is only a month away. The girls will have been programmed by then, through their 'directed study' to serve Cobra faithfully and efficiently."

That was enough for Jaye. Knowing staying could cost her, she silently crept away, her anger silent but deadly. These were good girls, despite the reason for coming here in the first place. It wasn't fair that they would be trained, then brainwashed! She crept back to the staff house, and booted up the computer. She quickly emailed to the Yahoo address: "Dear Mom, Homesick. Can't wait to see you. Graduation is coming too soon. Love, Alison." It was a code she and Duke had worked out. "Homesick" meant that she was ready to be extracted and it was what they had feared. Knowing at this point the Joes would come in full force, she wanted to make sure that only the headmistress would be caught. She didn't really believe the staff had much to do with the brainwashing, but then again, she did not know the "matrons" as well as her housemates. Hopefully Duke would be go with her plan to send a contact for her, who would then help direct the attack. Sky strikers in at full force just wouldn't cut it, she smirked.

She decided she'd better get some rest in lieu of the attack that was forthcoming.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Lady Jaye had still not heard anything from Duke. No answering email from "Mom" nor any type of contact at all. She worried about this, but then was so caught up in getting the girls ready for their end of semester test that it usually did not enter her mind until nightfall. The staff had been right about one thing. After teaching all day, which was pretty rewarding, she had to admit, she was pretty exhausted! Since nothing had happened so far, she almost hoped that they would wait until after exams to attack. Wait! What was she thinking? The girls in directed study were probably already getting brainwashed, although she didn't know how, not with Carly as their advisor. Had she gone too deep into her role that now she was more teacher than Joe? Certainly not! At least, she didn't think so. She was very protective of her girls though and was thrilled as they showed a great aptitude towards their studies, as well as their athletic abilities. Jaye had found that she even enjoyed helping out in the mechanics shop, learning a thing or two about engines herself. It was something she had always wanted to do but never had time back at headquarters. Cover Girl pretty much was the head bird there and sometimes looked on in jealousy if anyone else approached her "sacred place." As she, Scarlett, and Cover Girl were pretty much the few female Joes, each took their area of expertise pretty seriously.

Should she send another email? she wondered. Was something blocking emails from getting through? Could they have not received it at all? Wouldn't Duke, not to mention Flint, be a little worried they hadn't heard from her in a while? She smiled when she thought of Flint. She hoped he had found her note she had left. She still regretted not saying goodbye, but what could she do? She was hardly given time to pack!

Speaking of which….she thought suddenly of her wardrobe. While some of it had suited the school, most often she found herself in her usual uniform of pants and button down shirt (not green, thank goodness!). Would it make it out okay? Come on, Ali, she scolded herself. Clothes are just that…clothes. You can buy more. She still frowned. Ok, she concluded. If she could not take it with her, she'd be taking Red and Cover Girl on a trip to 5th Avenue because surely she deserved some R&R after this mission!

* * *

She was walking back from the mechanics shed, wiping grease off her hands onto a rag, when she heard a dog bark. She turned and saw a dog running towards her, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Hey boy," she crouched down and held out her hand. He sniffed it cautiously, and then leaned in and licked it. Junkyard! she thought excitedly. Hiding it deep within herself, lest she give anything away, she looked around. While there were people milling about, no one was really paying attention to her or the dog. Good, she thought. She brought Junkyard back to the staff house and gave him some water in a bowl in the kitchen. He looked at her expectantly. Since she was in the privacy of the staff house, she searched him for any hidden objects, notes, signs, what have you. Frowning when she didn't find anything, she looked closer at the dog. It WAS Junkyard, wasn't it? She softly called his name and in response, he barked and licked her face. Well, that tied it for her. It was him, which meant the Joes were nearby. Nice of them to give me directions, she thought, frustrated. Ok, so send the dog, I know you're there. Now what?

As if reading her thoughts, Junkyard turned and went to the door and whined. Not one to want a mess in the house to clean up, she let him outside, and he took off. Frowning, she hurried after him. Now what? Geeze, guys, she thought. Won't I arouse suspicion by following a dog into the woods? "Here puppy, come on back," she said, loud enough so that if anyone was watching her, they'd think she was only following the dog. "Come on, want a treat?" she implored. Almost too well, since Junkyard paused and looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Keep going," she hissed to him. With a wag of his tail, Junkyard slipped behind a tree which was the beginning of a small forest, just past the mechanics garage.

Her eyes adjusting to the dark, Jaye took in her surroundings. Junkyard had disappeared. This better not be my imagination, she grumbled. She muttered something in Gaelic to vent her frustration aloud and at that moment, so a movement behind a tree to her far right.

"I wasn't sure it was you until I heard the cursing," grinned Mutt. "How ya doin'?"

Lady Jaye glanced around her. No one seemed to have followed her into the woods, but she couldn't be too certain they weren't being monitored.

"Gosh, it's nice to see you. I thought that was your dog. Did you bring any friends with you this time?" she chirped, cringing inwardly at the perkiness of her voice. Must be the effects of teaching, she thought.

Mutt took her cue. "Um yeah, but they probably won't be around until later tonight. Maybe at the pub up the road?"

"Well, we aren't really allowed to leave right now since it's so close to GRADUATION," she emphasized the last word. "I don't think the Headmistress would be too happy. She can be kind of a snake, but the schoolgirls and the teachers are okay." Please get this message, she thought, thankful they didn't send Bazooka. He didn't always take veiled hints too well and she knew it was still too dangerous to spell out everything.

Mutt nodded his head. "I get you. I once had a principal that was like that. However, our two quarterbacks fought her off. "

She stared at him. Was he saying that both Duke AND Flint were here? "Um, er, well, I have to get back to work," she said, still mulling over his statement. "So you'll be at the pub tonight?" When Mutt nodded, she gave a small smile and answered, "Be careful." With that, she turned and walked back onto campus.

"What's up?" asked Jill, one of her students, startling her. She was looking right at her, standing by the mechanics shed, her head at a curious angle. "Did you get that dog?"

"No," Lady Jaye lied, giving a big sigh for show. "It's a shame. He was really nice. Thought we could use a pet, maybe mention to the Headmistress that we could have a pet center. I guess though, he lives somewhere around here since he seemed to know where he was going!"

Jill sighed, too. "Better luck next time, Miss McCreary. That pet thing sure would have been cool!" She walked back towards the house, her shoulders dejected. Of course, meeting up with a friend 30 seconds later and the dog incident was forgotten as she giggled at something her friend said. Lady Jaye sighed in relief. Good thing about teenage girls. Their minds were so full of things that other than what was reinforced, like French verbs, it didn't stay for too long.

Lady Jaye thought about the conversation she had just had with Mutt. From what he was saying, the Joes would sneak in tonight. They knew to target the Headmistress. It would hopefully be a small team, just enough to capture the Baroness and be gone before the girls even knew about it. While the female in her was excited to see Flint, the Joe in her knew her duty was to keep the girls and staff safe from harm. Jaye had been able to discern from the files she took from the Baroness' computer that the staff was not bankrolled by Cobra. Jaye already had plans in her head to turn the school over to the staff so that the girls would not have to be separated. Some of them had no homes to return to. The school could run well on its own until they could think of a better solution. She had also thought about the fact that a Joe would probably have to stay behind to help prevent the school from being used by Cobra again. Capturing the Baroness might not be enough. Jaye also knew, resignedly, that she would probably volunteer for the position just because she had developed a relationship with the girls and staff. It won't be forever, she reasoned, just until we can make sure it's safe.


	6. Chapter 6

True to form, the Joes, flanked by Duke and Flint, snuck in and captured the Baroness. If Lady Jaye not had been watching for them, she wondered if they would just have melted back into the woods. Angry, she stormed over to Duke, who was helping load the Baroness into what looked like a milk truck. "What the hell happened? Did you receive any of my messages? What took you so long?" The anger wasn't for her, but for what some of the girls had already started to go through.

Duke sighed, knowing he would have to put up with her temper. One reason he had brought Flint, he reasoned. One, it got Flint off his back about being pissy about the mission he sent her on in the first place. Two, it would get Jaye off his back about not being able to extract her earlier.

"Jaye," he said quietly, a calm control tone in his voice. "We tried to do everything we could as quick as possible. Being a foreign country, we had some red tape to get through first. You know how that is. I know, I know…" he held up a hand, seeing her look, "but the girls are safe, we are doing this discreetly and I guess you know what I'm going to ask you next."

"No," interrupted a deep voice. "She's been gone long enough. Don't you think she deserves some R&R?"

"Flint!" Lady Jaye whispered softly, turning to her lover's voice.

He embraced her and spoke to her softly. "You ok?"

She nodded her head, ashamed that her eyes felt moist. Pull it together, Ali, she thought sternly. You're a Joe.

Taking a deep breath, she rubbed Flint's arm. "He's right. I have a relationship with the girls and staff. We can work together and make the school a real school, a successful school. One that these girls deserve. I promise. It won't be long," she added, seeing his face.

Flint's jaw clenched. As much as he wanted Ali back home and in his arms, not to mention his bed, he knew she was right. He turned to Duke. "Don't you need some backup for her, in case Cobra returns? We only captured the Baroness. Who knows if she worked alone at the school or had help. Not to mention if the Baroness was here, so is Destro. Somewhere."

Duke nodded solemnly. "It's already worked out. Some Greenshirts, as well as Mutt and Scarlett are going to stay. We figured Scarlett could be worked into the school, with your help, Jaye. Or a friend come to visit. Either way, she's willing."

Jaye nodded. "Yes, sir. If you stay here much longer, you are going to be attracting attention. You'd better get her out of here," she said, nodding at the truck holding the Baroness.

She turned to Flint. "When this is over," she said softly, "I was thinking maybe a Vegas trip? Slots, blackjack, maybe a wedding chapel or two?" she teased.

Flint smiled. "Of course. " He playfully tapped the end of her nose. "Maybe a wedding chapel or two."

They walked arm in arm around the other side of the truck where they could have a little privacy. They kissed passionately and Flint murmured to her, "Vegas, my love. You'd better have something in white."

He chuckled as he left her standing there shell-shocked. Did he just say what she thought he said? No, she shook her head, he was calling her bluff. Dash was a commitment-phobe. No way was he going to participate in the "M" word any time soon!

* * *

Scarlett and Lady Jaye did their best to put the school back to rights. They left it in capable hands with the staff who all, but one matron, turned out to be innocent teachers after all. Violet was a Cobra agent and had been in charge of the brainwashing. After a month of "clean up," the Joe women were ready to come home. Calling their mission a complete success, Jaye knew she'd miss the girls and promised to write both them and the staff. Jaye also knew an "anonymous" donor would help keep the school alive and running well. The privilege of having a few extra dollars in your account, she smirked, thankful that her family was able to give such a generous gift, although it was mentioned that it would be even greater if the school moved to Scotland!

She sighed and blinked in the bright sunlight of the base. Descending from the chopper with Scarlett, Mutt, Junkyard, and some Greenbacks, she looked around and smiled. While she had enjoyed her stay in Ireland, she was happy to be back at the PITT. AND the fact that she still had her matched set of luggage, with all her clothes, made her even happier. She took pity on the Greenback trying to lug it all and grabbed most of it from him. A hand came behind her and grabbed the garment bags.

"Geeze, Jaye, go shopping on your way home?" inquired Flint with a grin. I knew our private homecoming would come later.

"Nope. This is just the stuff I brought with me. Wait till we hit Vegas," she said with a wink.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and kept moving. Like Jaye, she was glad to be back "home" and wanted nothing more than a shower and to veg out in front of the TV. She was also secretly hoping that the two lovebirds would go to HIS place tonight. She needed her rest!

"Speaking of which," he said, while grabbing the rest of her luggage and hefting it up. No wheels for Flint! They were not manly enough, Jaye thought with a roll of her eyes. "Duke gave us a three day pass and I already booked us tickets."

Lady Jaye grinned. "Hmm…well, don't think I need to take all this then. Let me unpack so I can pack again, right?" Somehow, she thought, the cotton nightgown she had been wearing in Ireland probably would not pass. Then again, it didn't seem to matter what she wore with Flint. However, she did love dressing up for him!

He gave her a quick kiss as he deposited her suitcases in her apartment. "Duffel is packed and ready to go. Plane leaves at 7 tonight. Think you can be ready to head out before then?"

"Seven? That hardly gives me time for a shower and packing!" she flustered, glancing at her watch.

Flint grinned again. "Well, I guess I could help you out in the packing department. I have a few ideas…."

As Lady Jaye showered, Flint indeed did pack some things for her, reminding himself that at times, they would be out in public, so he decided not to dump her whole lingerie drawer in the suitcase…just some choice pieces.

As they were about to leave, Jaye gave one worried look at Scarlet, sitting on the couch, munching popcorn and staring at the TV. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked, concerned. She felt bad leaving her friend, even though the mission they just went through wasn't that taxing. Or at least not as taxing as some.

Scarlett waved them on. "Go, you lovebirds. It'll be nice to have peace and quiet tonight. Between those girls, the teachers, and you two…..it's enough anyone can get any sleep lately!"

Jaye grinned and quietly shut the door. Looking at Flint, she sighed and snuggled into him. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"I really missed you," Flint murmured as he nuzzled her neck. "I know it was a fluff mission, but did it have to take so long?"

Jaye sat up, glaring at him. "Fluff? Is that what you think? Oh, you the brave cavaliers coming in at the last minute and capturing the Baroness….yeah, I can see you calling it that." She shoved him away and got up and began to pace. Uh oh, thought Flint. Foot-in-mouth syndrome again.

"Honey, you know I didn't mean it like that." He sighed. "How about we do some shopping?" He inwardly groaned. However, he knew that it would also get Lady Jaye out of her present mood.

She grinned. "Are you up to that mission? Few men have survived!"

He smiled. "Of course, I'd rather stay in, but for you…weren't you thinking of a white dress?"

She gave him a quick look. Was he being serious? He hadn't really asked anything formally. In a way, she was disappointed that something more romantic wasn't in the works, but she also felt some relief as well. Was her little commitment-phobe coming out of his shell? Was SHE ready for this? She pondered this for a moment.

"Ok, knowing that you are joking….right?...joking?..." she gave him a hard look. He just stared back. "I might get one if it looks 'right'" she conceded, still not reading his thoughts.

He gave a mysterious smile. "Maybe."

She felt like rolling her eyes. Men! Just when you thought you had them somewhere, there they go again!

She dragged him to store after store. He thought Vegas was all about casinos, but apparently casinos came with designer shops as well. She took pity on him after awhile and sent him back to the room. It was at one of the stores where she caught a glimpse of a simple white dress. Smiling to herself and liking the way it looked in the mirror, she bought it and brought it back to the suite where they were staying.

The suite was empty. Puzzled, she looked for a note and saw none. Maybe he had just stepped out for a moment and she was just between that moment. After 20 minutes had passed, she started to get worried. To pass the time, she decided to try on the white dress and surprise him with it when he returned. Giving an evil grin, she thought, let him tease ME about marriage!

A knock sounded on her door as she finished the last of her makeup. Smiling, thinking he had lost his key card already, she opened the door without looking out the peephole.

"Did you lose your…." her voice stopped. She was backed into the room at gunpoint by no other than one of the Crimson Guard Commanders, Xamot.

"What do you want?" she demanded, proud that her voice did not sound as shaky as she felt.

"Why Lady Jaye, it is funny WHO you see in Vegas, isn't it? While my brother is busy with your companion, I have the pleasure of your company."

"What have you done with Flint?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, he's fine. Just chasing ghosts, or rather my twin. It's amazing the dedication of you Joes. On vacation and you still can't resist doing your….duty….." he leered.

Suddenly, he grabbed her, spinning her around, a knife appearing at his side. "Now don't move, Lady Jaye, unless you want your precious Flint harmed," he sneered. He held the knife to her side.

She heard fumbling at the door and wanted to call out a warning to Flint. As she unconsciously breathed in to yell out a warning, she felt the blade of the knife prick into her side. "Now see what you made me do," Xamot hissed. "I suggest you stay quiet. "

Flint entered the suite and stopped short at the site of Lady Jaye, held by one of the twins. He had just spent time following around the other twin, or was it the same one? Either way, his rage grew as he saw the knife pressed against his love's side.

"Dash…." she pleaded, begging him not to come a step closer. The door slammed behind him and the other Crimson Guard commander, Tomax, appeared.

"It seems…" one began.

"That the ball is in your court, so to speak," finished the other.

"Ali," he whispered, his mind thinking quickly on how to best thwart the situation. Suddenly, Xamot gave a high pitched laugh, joined by his brother and plunged the knife into Lady Jaye's side. A pool of red quickly stained her white dress. She slowly slid from Xamot's grasp onto the floor. Flint ran to her, forgetting everything but her, totally focused on her alone. If he had been paying attention, he might have noticed the look that passed between the two Crimson Guard commanders.

"My beautiful Ali, hold on…..I'll get help….hold on….." he frantically looked around for something to press against the wound.

"How touching," one of the twins remarked. Flint felt the gun against his head. "It's too bad…" the twin whispered.

"That she has to die for ruining our training school…." finished the other.

"Such a lovely thing, too."

Rage overpowered the fear for Lady Jaye in Flint and, giving an enraged roar, he set out to avenge his fallen lady. However, as if the twins had anticipated it, he was struck from behind and knocked unconscious. His last thought was of his beautiful Alison and how she had looked in that white dress. He had indeed thought of the wedding chapel and although joked about it, had actually gone and procured a license. It was about time, he had reasoned. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and sneaking around the barracks at night was getting way too old. Plus, he had chuckled to himself at the time, Scarlett would probably prefer a quieter apartment!

"Ali…." he softly groaned, trying to reach her, but the blackness overtook him.

* * *

-When Flint awoke, it was to a raging headache. His first thought was hangover, but as his brain came into focus, he remembered with a flash what had happened. Jumping up, he looked around the suite for Lady Jaye. She was nowhere to be found! A brown stain, of what could possibly be blood, was on the carpet. But there was no Ali, no Crimson Guard commanders….nothing but him. Frantically, Flint looked throughout the suite. His duffel bag and Lady Jaye's suitcases were still in their bedroom. Wrenching open the closet door, he saw her garment bag still hanging in the closet. Her toiletries were still in the bathroom. Wherever she had disappeared to, nothing was taken with her. Wrenching open the suite door, he found the hallway silent and abandoned.

Knowing nowhere else to turn, his mind clouded with fear, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the emergency number for Joe Headquarters.


End file.
